Reflexiones
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Ellos continuaron con la vista fija en el cielo, aunque ahora una pequeña sonrisa afloraba en sus labios. Esta era la mayor paz y felicidad que podían conseguir. Y les bastaba.


Reflexiones.

Ichigo y Rukia se sentaron frente a frente en el porche de la casa de Ishida, estaban teniendo una fiesta allí en celebración de la victoria de su amigo Yasutora debido a que su casa era la más grande y que en la otra ocasión que hicieron algo parecido Uryuu no pudo asistir.

Sus hijos estaban más allá jugando a perseguirse por los amplios jardines, y su esposa y esposo estaban dentro con todos los demás.

El Kurosaki levantó en su mano una botella de tequila y sirvió dos vasos que estaban sobre la mesilla frente a ellos. Beber era un curioso mal hábito que había adquirido recientemente, cuando antes jamás creyó probar nunca una sola gota de alcohol en su vida.

Vida… la vida siempre te sorprendía, ¿no es así? Hace unos años, cuando era un adolescente terco y temperamental, por un momento llegó a creer que su vida estaba al lado de poderosos guerreros, duros entrenamientos y aventuras épicas, pero no. Un día una misteriosa mujercita cambia tu vida para siempre y tú de repente quieres ser el héroe de todos, y al otro día vuelves a ser un simple humano con una simple vida normal. Así es la vida.

No es que se quejara, pensó bebiendo un trago mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia su hijo jugando con la hija de la mujercita antes mencionada. Tenía una esposa dulce que era una mujer maravillosa, y un hijo adorable al que amaba mucho. Es verdad que atender una clínica nunca fue el gran sueño de su existencia, pero tampoco era tan malo y no tenían muchos problemas económicos. Además, seguía siendo un shinigami, ya no tenía bankai y solo combatía hollows débiles, pero al menos podía proteger su preciada Karakura.

Su padre había regresado a la Sociedad de Almas a vivir con los Shiba, diciendo algo de que iba a restaurar su título de noble o cosa así, y los visitaba seguido de todas formas. Sus hermanas seguían con él y probablemente esa era la única razón por la cual aún no había muerto intoxicado por la comida de su esposa, aunque igual él sabía cocinar, no era un inútil ni nada por el estilo, solo que Orihime insistía en cocinar, limpiar y hacer todo lo que pudiera puesto que, aparte de ayudar en la clínica de vez en cuando, no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Era cierto que pronto sus hermanas se irían a hacer su vida, terminarían sus estudios, se casarían y tal vez hasta podrían irse de la ciudad. La idea no le gustaba, pero ya había aprendido a que no se podía luchar contra la vida, el destino o lo que fuera.

Tomó otro sorbo de tequila, sus ojos fijos en Rukia.

El destino… siempre había creído en el destino. Estaba firmemente convencido de que el destino lo había hecho conectarse con esa mujercita, no importa lo que dijera Aizen en su momento. Sus almas se conectaron desde hace mucho tiempo, en vidas anteriores y seguramente en vidas próximas así continuarían, conectadas… pero nunca exactamente juntas.

Sus almas juntas, sus vidas juntas, ellos juntos. La idea siempre le había causado… curiosidad, pero siempre supo que al final tendrían que separarse solo para volver a encontrarse. Así parecían funcionar ellos, su relación, era un constante ir y venir, separarse y juntarse, enredarse y desenredarse, como ave que surca los cielos pero siempre tiene que volver a tierra en algún momento, así lo sentía él.

Los cielos… era curiosa la manera en la que los cielos cambiaban cuando te convertías en un adulto. Ya no eran solo un enorme manto azul con nubes blancas a las que buscarles formas, sino que se convertían en el reflejo de su alma. Ahora miraba al cielo y no lo veía realmente, sino que sus ojos se perdían en las nubes o en el inmenso azul mientras su mente se llenaba de recuerdos.

Bebió otro sorbo de tequila, ahora desviando sus ojos al cielo de la tarde. Era un poco más interesante que el azul, con sus tonos anaranjados y amarillos, pero aunque eran un deleite para la vista su mente lo ignoró por completo, prefiriendo en cambio darle su típica ración de recuerdos diaria acompañada con extra nostalgia.

Recuerdos. Buenos o malos se suponía que siempre servían para algo. Para él, muchas veces servían para preguntarse qué hubiera pasado sí… en fin, también le servía para valorar la paz que tenía ahora, la paz era mejor que la guerra siempre. Podía ser aburrido a veces… pero la paz era la paz, y la felicidad solo eran pequeños momentos aleatorios.

Sorbió un gran trago de su tequila antes de volver su vista a Rukia, justo a tiempo para verla quitar su mirada del cielo también.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos se sonrieron. Este, por ejemplo, reflexionó Ichigo, era un pequeño momento de felicidad.

-Entonces…- habló ella por primera vez desde su último reencuentro. -¿Cómo ha ido todo?-

-Todo ha ido bien, Rukia.- suspiró felizmente. –Aunque no lo creas, puedo vivir sin ti.- bromeó sonriendo ladinamente.

-No lo creo.- rió burlonamente. –Podrías poner más esfuerzo en disimular.-

-¿A estas alturas? Realmente no vale la pena.- ella perdió la sonrisa ante la súbita seriedad en su tono. -¿Y cómo ha ido todo por allá?- cambió rápidamente de tema al sentir el aire más tenso entre ellos.

-Oh, todo bien.- su sonrisa volvió y todo regresó a como era, es, y seguiría siendo.

No valía la pena hablar de cosas que revolverían sentimientos innecesarios, ninguno de los dos quería arruinar la paz que tenían. Ellos siempre se separarían, y siempre se reencontrarían, era parte de su relación y no cambiaría, lo aceptaban.

Siempre pasaban más tiempo separados que juntos, y la ironía de su vida, su existencia y su destino era que cada vez que estaban juntos guardaban las distancias, sabiendo muy bien que no podían acercarse tanto al otro como lo quisieran porque no podían dejar de pensar en que tarde o temprano se separarían, pero cuando estaban separados… no podían dejar de pensar en reencontrarse, en estar juntos de nuevo, aunque nunca estarían lo suficientemente juntos ni lo suficientemente separados como para que su mente esté en completa paz y pudieran disfrutar del todo estos pequeño momentos de felicidad.

Terminaron de tomar sus tequilas y fijaron sus ojos en el cielo de aquella tarde, en el sol a punto de perderse fuera de sus vistas dando paso a la noche.

Devolvieron los vasos a la mesa con mucha lentitud, casi como si fuera un secreto, sus dedos rozándose por el más pequeño de los segundos antes de que soltaran sus vasos y estos resonaran al golpearse entre sí debido a lo cerca que los habían colocado.

Ellos continuaron con la vista fija en el cielo, aunque ahora una pequeña sonrisa afloraba en sus labios. Esta era la mayor paz y felicidad que podían conseguir. Y les bastaba. Era suficiente.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

No sé... estaba escuchando la canción El sol no regresa de La quinta estación y de repente este OS IchiRuki se me ocurrió y quise escribirlo :v Me sorprende haberlo terminado y subirlo en unas horas, la verdad xD

Si hay alguien por aquí a quien le guste el HitsuKarin, lo invito pasarse por mis otros fics ;D

Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo aunque me encantaría quitarselos :P

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
